Renzu
"Guys... This is.... Not candy...!" -Renzu Renzu, Another archaeologist on the Dreaded Pirates and a former prisoner of the fifth level of Impel down. He escaped Impel Down during Luffy's visit there and participated in the Battle of Marineford. Though he was nothing more than a small fish sorrounded by big fish, Renzu has proven himself that he is invaluable. His limited skills in Haki had helped him survive the three Admiral's destructive attacks during the course of the war. He also helped the Whitebeard pirates from carrying the injured and wounded in their main ship, after that he lived his life as a drifter of the seas until he met Draco D. Drautic and Two Other guys. That kick started his journey and his newfound family who continue to grow bigger and bigger. Appearance Renzu during his pre time skip appearance is entirely different from what he wears now, his dress two years ago typically consists of a light blue hoodie and black pants, he also squints his eye due to an inflicted poison caused by Magellan during his escape. He has short messy brown hair, similar to Drautic. Renzu's Post time skip appearance drastically changes, he not only dyed his hair yellow and also let it go longer, he also changed his hoodie attire to a more elegant royal class military uniform sort of type dress and brown combat boots. He doesn't quint his eyes now due to the poison waring off. He now has shark teeths due to accidentally putting a hex on himself. Personality Renzu has a very cool headed personality, he is very moody shifting to a very nice guy to a suicidal maniac. His personality is the effect of long years in Impel down, he sometimes forget to not kill people. He will kill people when they act cocky or rude to his crewmates, friends and especially... To him. Renzu will not go down to a fight and will admit defeat. He believes that fighting fair and square is the same as fighting as a pair against a very powerful opponent. Renzu has a good taste for jokes and food, he usually hangs around Dasher and Austinato. Probably because they were the very first persons Renzu met after joining the Dreaded Prates. Renzu will prove his strength to others, a shared trait to all of his crew members. When challenged to a fight, Renzu will outright brutalize his opponent and talk smack at them whenever possible. He respects people who act nice and who are down to earth. He strongly dislike super sweet candy like the ones he tried in fishman Island, he almost went berserk after eating one. The mermaids who saw him thought that the candy shop was selling energy steroids. Abilities and Powers Renzu is a strong fighter, but he is outclassed by most of his crewmates in term of strength. He makes it up for being one of the most versatile during fights, adapting to the enemy's ability and finding ways to counter it. He is considered a skilled fighter by many, mainly because he is able to go one on one with most of the strongest fighters in the seas. He carries around a dual blade which was given to him by his master and the man who taught him Voodoo, Voljin. The blade itself is used by Renzu for enchantments and offensive spells, and trapping and controlling spirits to aide him in battle. Swordsmanship Renzu is a capable swordsman, capable of taking on the niece of Dracule Mihawk in a one on one fight during a face off with the Dreaded Pirates. Even though the fight was brief, Renzu has shown that he is not to be taken lightly during a swordfight for he will find a way to outmaneuver an opponent and strike them down in the time they least expect. Renzu also has his own style of swordsmanship called "Soul Flayer", he used Senshin's sword, Murasame's ability to suck the soul of of it's enemy and transferring it to Senshin. Making his attack more powerful. He invented his own ability by calling down a souls of any living things and sending their wrath upon his foes, when the attack is received by his enemy, they can literally feel their soul being flayed. The pain is a hundred times more painful. Voodoo Arts Renzu learned Voodoo to a man he met in Impel down, he can put a curse on anyone if he wishes and he can call the spirits of the dead to ask guidance or aid in battle. But his most used spells in Voodoo is the HEX, a random yet deadly spell that it's effect is as deadly as the first one. His enemy might either be turned into a helppless animal or render them extremely crippled. Renzu is not to be taken lightly when he uses his Voodoo skills in battle, Drautic only orders him to use it when the enemy is too strong to beat using their own two fists. Haki Renzu can utilize the two types of Haki, due to the fact that they were trained by Senshin. He can use Kenbunshonku Haki to help him plan more accurate and a hundred percent sure plan to counter anything the opponent throws at him. He uses Busoshoku Haki to further augment his already deadly attacks, he learned this because most of his spells and attacks don't work on Logia type. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Dreaded Pirates Category:Navigator Category:Pirate Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Impel Down Prisoner Category:Voodoo Specialist Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User